1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alloy plate coated material and a method of producing an alloy plate coated material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an electrical contact material used in connectors, switches, printed wiring boards and the like, a member having an alloy plate layer for enhancing corrosion resistance and electrical conductivity formed on the surface of a base material, has been used.
Regarding such a member having an alloy plate layer formed on the surface of a base material, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-249247) discloses an alloy plate coated material configured such that an amorphous alloy plate layer formed from an amorphous alloy composed of predetermined elements is formed on a base material.